


A very Destiel reunion

by MasterOfKittens99



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Coda, Crying, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Heart braking, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Resurection, dream - Freeform, s13ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfKittens99/pseuds/MasterOfKittens99
Summary: After a long while Dean receives a call from a familiar voice. Castiel is back from the dead but Dean is having a hard time believing it.





	A very Destiel reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic I wrote out of the need to make the CasDean reunion a lot more heartfelt. Enjoy

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. He had dreamt of a moment like that almost every night since Cas’ death and assumed this was just another dream. He played along like he’d always done; his heart was racing every single time even though he knew he’d wake up alone again. He walked slowly up to him and hugged him as tight as he could, trying to feel his angel to prevent him from ever leaving him again. Cas asked how long he had been gone, and even though every night Dean answered with the exact days and hours this time it was different. He felt exhausted. Days didn’t matter anymore, as long as Dean was concerned there could have been years or centuries since Cas was gone. It had simply been too damn long. Sam asked where had Cas been all this time but the answer surprised Dean. Every other time Cas would say he was in heaven or simply away but this time he said he was in the empty. Dean was curious, maybe that was a theory he had just come up with in his sleep. Whatever it was he didn’t care much, he had his angel back and that was all that mattered even if it was for just a night. 

The car ride back to the bunker was quieter than usual. Sam was out of words but he seemed glad they had Cas back. Dean tried to smile but the realization that this was not real did not let him enjoy the moment. He thought of all the things he wished he had said before Cas was gone. Cas had told him so many times that he loved him but Dean just turned his head the other way reminding himself that Cas was an angel he couldn’t have possibly meant the kind of love Dean was expecting. All his life he was told to man up, protect his brother and do as he’s told. He knew an ordinary life was out of the question for a hunter but he had seen hunters settle down before with other hunters and Cas was certainly not someone who’d ever lead an ordinary life. Dean sat on the driver’s seat contemplating all the opportunities he had to grab the angel and just hold him close. 

Once they got to the banker Dean and Sam told Jack that Cas was back and the two had a long embrace. Dean knew how much Jack missed Cas even though he had never met him but he could not shake the thought off his mind that it was him that got Cas dead. Dean as usual after the long while of hugs and missed you’s he headed to his bedroom and as usual Cas followed him. It had become a procedure for Dean, get in the banker, confess to Cas , kiss him then hear Sam calling your name because it’s already lunch time. 

“Cas” Dean said with his voice cracking. The weight of his name was still heavy on his tongue.

“Dean” Cas said with his deep Cas like voice

“Cas listen we have been doing this thing for so long I have stopped counting the days. I have to let go” 

His voice weakened again. It truly felt like a goodbye to him; it was like he was starting to accept the cruel reality that was a world empty of the angel he had so dearly loved. 

“Dean I don’t understand” Cas tilted his head curious. Goodbyes are never easy, Dean thought.

“Cas I saw you” he paused keeping the tears back “you were dead, and we burned your body. Cas I need to let go of this dream” 

“Dean!” Cas’ voice sounded alarmed but soft “ I am not part of the events of a dream. I can assure you this is real” 

Dean giggled.

“That’s exactly what he’d say” but then the laughter was gone as Dean’s eyes got flooded and after all this time he let go of all the suppressed thoughts and guilt Cas’ death caused him. 

“Dean I” Cas moved closer to the hunter and touched his shoulder “ I didn’t know it was that hard for you. I’m sorry I didn’t find my way back to you sooner”   
In the arms of his angel under his soothing voice Dean broke, piece by piece the tears fell down his face and his whole body was shaking. Cas held him tighter, closer. He found himself shedding a few tears as well. Dean and Cas remained like that on Dean’s bed for a very long while. After a few hours Dean felt exhausted and held as hard as he could on the angel before his eyes and his body gave up. He held Cas like sleep was going to steal him away again and that would be their last night like that. Cas noticed that Dean’s eyes were red and looked exhausted and he was certain this was not the first time Dean cried himself to sleep. 

Cas didn’t know how to feel about that. He knew that Dean and he were close but he always assumed he was more of a weapon or tool to them. He never minded though. He loved the two brothers and especially the small one, more than he cared to admit. Besides they were there for him all the times he let them down and screwed up the world. He had gradually realized that that will happen inevitably when you care a bit more than this world can handle. 

Cas did his best to comfort the hunter who was still in shock even though he was sleeping. He placed his hands on the hunter’s forehead and did his best to sooth the pain. Then he place a kiss on the top of his care and tried to close his eyes as well. Angels did not really need to sleep but Cas found this human activity to be very healing. He wanted to lay on bed with Dean like that for as long as he possibly could. He dreamt of that moment when Dean would finally open up to him since he pieced his soul together. It is hard not to fall for a Winchester when you get close enough. 

The next morning Dean felt more tired than usual. He struggled to open his eyes and looked around. The realization hit him that once again he was all alone in the bedroom and probably the banker. He looked at the long inactive alarm clock next to his bed. It was 9 and Sam was probably out for his morning run. Dean got out of the bed struggling to find his way to the kitchen while his eyes could barely keep themselves open. He realized he was up earlier than usual. Something was different. The beautiful smell of fried eggs and bacon was roaming the corridors of the banker. Sam hadn’t made him a proper breakfast for a long while. 

“Good morning Dean. The bacon and the coffee are ready but you will have to wait a bit for the eggs” 

The voice felt familiar and Dean’s eyes were more wide open than they had ever been before. He stared at the angel with the trench coat for a long wide. He thought maybe this time it wasn’t a dream. Maybe he finally had his angel back.

“Cas” Dean was on the verge of tears, but this time it was tears of joy “is that really you?” 

“I did try to to tell you Dean” 

Dean was at the top of the world. It was morning and Cas was still there. That was truly the miracle he had asked for. Dean rushed to the angel and once again hugged him. This time tighter, more determined to keep him by his side for a very long while. Without letting go Dean raised his head to face the huge blue oceans on Cas’ face. 

“Dean” Cas said shocked from how close the angel was. But it did not stop Dean. He was given a second chance and he was not letting go. 

Dean placed his hands around Dean’s head caressing his hair as his lips attacked the angel. Cas welcomed Dean’s tongue with pleasure and followed his lead like a beautiful choreographed tango. The two had to pull apart when they heard the front door opening and Sam and Jack headed towards the kitchen. 

“Morning sleepy cats” Sam said with a wide smile on his face. 

Sam had a habit of interrupting such intimate moments between the two of them but Dean did not care much if he’d see them now-more. He realized that he was not ashamed for loving Cas no matter if he was a man or a genderless celestial being. Dean gave Cas a kiss on the cheek and sat on the table waiting for the eggs to get ready. 

“Cas is making eggs and bacon” 

Sam was glad to see his brother happy especially after him giving up right before they found out Cas was alive. He smiled and gestured Jack to sit on the table next to him.


End file.
